everwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Drew
Micah Hannah | years active = 1994–present | character = Hannah Rogers | seasons = 3 and 4 | first = "...There Is a Reaction" | last = "Foreverwood (Part 2)"}} Sarah Drew (born October 1, 1980) is an American actress. She is best known for her role on the former WB series Everwood as Hannah Rogers from 2004 to 2006. She recently stars as Dr. April Kepner in ABC drama series Grey's Anatomy from 2009 to 2018. Early years Drew was born and raised in Stony Brook, New York, where she attended The Stony Brook School. Her mother, Dr. Jeannie Drew, is now teaching biology at an independent private school for girls in Manhattan. Her father, Rev. Charles Drew, is the senior pastor at Emmanuel Presbyterian Church in New York City. Her brother, Allen Drew, is a pastor at Mt. Airy Community Church in Philadelphia and director of an a cappella group at Germantown Friends School. She received a bachelor's degree in drama from the University of Virginia in 2002. She began acting in school plays, community theater with Take One Theatre Arts, and summer stock. Career In 1997, while still in high school, Drew voiced Stacy Rowe on the animated series Daria. She also voiced that character in the Daria television films Is It Fall Yet? and Is It College Yet?. In 2001, she made her professional stage debut as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet at the McCarter Theatre in Princeton, New Jersey. She made her Broadway debut in 2003 in Vincent in Brixton, which later took her to London's West End. She made the move to television with a guest role in the series Wonderfalls, and was in the film Radio. She appeared as Katie Burrell, the daughter of a Japanese relocation camp sergeant, in the 2007 film American Pastime. From 2004 to 2006, Drew starred as Hannah Rogers in The WB drama series Everwood. She later guest-starred on Cold Case, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Medium, Castle, Glee, Supernatural, and Private Practice (related to Grey's Anatomy). She starred in the Hallmark Hall of Fame film Front of the Class (2008), and from 2008 to 2009, she had a recurring role as Kitty Romano in the AMC drama series Mad Men. In 2009, Drew was cast as Dr. April Kepner in the sixth season of the medical drama series Grey's Anatomy. In 2014, she starred in the film Moms' Night Out. On March 8, 2018, Drew announce that she is leaving Grey's Anatomy along with Jessica Capshaw after eight season for Drew and ten seasons for Capshaw. On March 13, 2018, Drew will play Christine Cagney along with Michelle Hurd as Mary Beth Lacey in the CBS pilot-reboot series Cagney & Lacey. Personal life Drew is currently married Peter Lanfer, a lecturer at UCLA, in June 2002. On January 18, 2012, they had their first child, a son named Micah Emmanuel. On December 3, 2014, the couple welcomed a daughter named Hannah Mali Rose. Gallery Sarah Drew (1).jpg External Links * * * Sarah Drew on Grey's Anatomy Category:Cast Category:Actresses